jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Julka0516/Nowe przygody
Hej, to jest mój pierwszy blog, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, ale też o szczere komentarze żebym wiedziała co robię źle . Jak ten blog wam się nie spodoba to może moje kolejne, na które mam plany wam się spodobają. Wprowadzenie. * Akcja dzieję się po wydarzeniach z pierwszej część Jak wytresować smoka. * Główną bohaterką będę ja XD . *Szczerbatek nie ma lewej lotki, a Czkawka nogi. *'Tekst pogrubiony to wpisy z moimi wiadomościami.' *''Tekst pokrzywiony to myśli danej postaci.'' *Z góry sory za wszystkie błędy . Rozdział 1. Wprowadzenie Hej, jestem Julka. Mam długie brązowe włosy, ale zazwyczaj spinam je w kucyk. Mam też ciemno brązowe oczy. Jestem dość wysoka jak na mój wiek. Zazwyczaj nosze niebieską bluzkę i czarne getry. Pewnie ciekawi was jak trafiłam na Berk? Urodziłam się tu, ale parę tygodni przed tymi wydarzeniami (chodzi o wydarzenia z filmu), popłynęłam na poszukiwania wyspy Nocnych Furii, ale na marne, lecz nie wróciłam z niczym, znalazłam jedną z ostatnich Nocnych Furii, i ją oswoiłam. Poleciałam na niej na Berk, kiedy już dotarłam zostawiłam ją w Kruczym Urwisku i poszłam odwiedzić mojego brata Czkawkę. Gdy byłam już w wiosce widok mnie zaskoczył -wszędzie latały smoki i nikt ich nie atakował. Kiedy byłam już u Czkawki zapytałam o co chodzi. On mi wszystko opowiedział i pokazał Szczerbatka. Potem ja gwizdnęłam w dwa palce i przyleciała moja Nocna Furia. - Łał znalazłaś Nocną Furie.- Powiedział podekscytowany Czkawka. - Tak, ale niestety nie znalazłam wyspy.-Odpowiedziałam lekko rozczarowana. -Ma jakieś imię?-Zapytał ciekawski. -Tak , nazywa się Kira. -A poza tym odkryłaś coś jeszcze.- Zapytał jeszcze bardzie ciekawy. -Dowiedziałam się wiele o smokach i teraz chce wytresować wszystkie gatunki jakie istnieją i chce się nauczyć ich mowy. -Super może mogę ci w tym pomagać.- Zapytał z wielką nadzieją , że powiem tak -Tak czemu nie, a tak przy okazji co słychać u reszty?-Spytałam z ciekawości. -Dobrze teraz wszyscy mamy smoki i nikt już mnie nie gnębi. -Nawet Sączysmark?-Zapytałam zdziwiona. -On czasammi. Po chwili myślenia wpadłam na świetny pomysł. -Mam pomysł. -Jaki? -Załóżmy Smoczą Akademię.- Odpowiedział z lekka podekscytowana. -To jest genialny pomysł , ale gdzie ona będzie? Razem zastanawialiśmy się gdzie on może być. - Już wiem, na arenie jest nam już nie potrzebna.-Powiedziałam po chwili namysłu. To na razie tyle może jeszcze dzisiaj coś napiszę , poproszę o szczere komentarza ale też o wyrozumiałość i o jakieś rady z góry dziękuje Rozdział 2. Smocza Akademia Poszliśmy do Stoika Ważkiego, wodza Berk o pozwolenie na to , żeby na arenie zbudować Akademię. Po drodze rozmawialiśmy trochę jak to będzie wyglądało. Wchodzimy do domu, a tam widzimy jak Stoik siedzi w fotel i rzeźbi coś w drewnie. Wódz nagle się odwraca i widzi mnie, jest zaskoczony, ale w dobry sposób. -Gdzie ty byłaś? -Zapytał zaskoczony. Wszystko mu opowiedziałam. -Tak właściwie przyszliśmy w innej sprawie. -Powiedziałam kiedy skończyłam opowiadać. -Tak, a w jakiej? -Zapytał ciekawy Wódz. -Chcemy zmienić arenę na Smoczą Akademię.- Powiedział czkawka coraz bardzie podekscytowany. -To świetny pomysł, macie moje pozwolenie. -Super!-Krzykną szczęśliwe Czkawka. -Czkawka zwołaj paczkę na arenę, a ja zaraz dojdę. -Ok. Ja poszłam na górę i zaprojektowałam Akademię. Poszłam jeszcze do Pyskacza po parę rzeczy, które dałam radę wziąć i poszłam prosto na arenę. Byli tam już wszyscy. Podzieliliśmy się na role. Ja miałam przygotować znak (który wyglądał jak w serialu). Drewnianą deskę wyciętą na kształt kółka już miałam gotową, teraz trzeba było tylko namalować Nocną Furię. Razem z Czkawką uzgodniliśmy ,że to będzie Szczerbatek bo ma charakterystyczny ogon. Nawet ładnie mi wyszło. Potem pomogłam przygotować boksy dla smoków. Po paru godzinach nareszcie skończyliśmy. Efekt był niesamowity, byliśmy z siebie dumni. - A co tak właściwie będziemy tu robić? -Zapytał Mieczyk - No tresować smoki -Odpowiedziałam - Skoro już jesteś to może nam opowiesz czemu cię nie było?-Zapytała ciekawska Astrid, reszta też chyba była zaciekawiona Na dziś już starczy, mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba. jeżeli ten opek wam się podoba i czekacie na nexta , to tak mała wiadomość. Piszę rozdziałami, a 3 rozdział jest dłuży i trzeba na niego dłużej poczekać. Rozdział 3 Opowieść -W sumie, czemu nie.-Odpowiedziałam i zaczęłam opowiadać. -A więc, to było tak: Od zawsze chciałam znaleźć wyspę Nocnych Furii, ale nie miałam kiedy. Wiedziałam, że zbliża się smocze szkolenie, a że nie potrawie zabić smoka , a nawet go skrzywdzić. Postanowiłam właśnie wtedy popłynąć na poszukiwania wyspy Nocnych Furii. -Naprawdę musisz płynąć na poszukiwania tej wyspy.-Zapytał zasmucony Czkawka. -Tak szczególnie, że zbliża się szkolenie, ale obiecuje, że niedługo wrócę. -Obiecujesz.-Zapytał. -Obiecuje. Wypływając z portu drewnianą łódką, machaliśmy jeszcze do siebie z daleka. Płynęłam już parę dni i ciągle nic, ani wyspy, ani żadnej Nocnej Furii. Już tydzień tak płynę, miałam wielkiego pecha. Sztorm gorzej już chyba być nie może. Mała łódka kontra wielkie wale. Czy może być gorzej? Nagle moja łódka w coś uderzyła, przewróciła się, a ja straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się na jakiejś wyspie. Na brzegu znalazłam moją łódkę, a raczej jej część. Na szczęść znalazłam moją torbę. Przeszukałam ją by sprawdzić czy wszystko jest. -Jedzenie, woda, ubrania. -Jest, kompas, mapa , notes i luneta, właśnie tego szukałam.-Powiedziałam uradowana. -Tylko, że mapa i notes są mokre.-Powiedziałam z leka rozczarowana. -Mam nadzieje, że szybko wyschną.-Powiedziałam zostawiając na słońcu mapę i notes. Słońce już zachodziło. Zjadłam kolacje i poszłam spać. Zrobiłam sobie łóżko z kawałka łódki. Rano kiedy już wstałam poszłam na spacer poszukać czegoś do jedzenia np. jabłek. Wzięłam ze sobą suchy już notes, jakbym znalazła coś ciekawego. przeszłam już kawałek gdy nagle usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk za krzaków. Odsunęłam krzaki, a tam widzę śpiącą Nocną Furię. Byłam zaskoczona , z zarówno zauroczona. Śpiąca wyglądała tak słodko. Wyglądała tak słodko, że postanowiłam ją narysować. Już prawie skończyłam, dodawałam jeszcze ostatnie detale. Gdy nagle poczułam czyjś oddech na plecach. Byłam pewna,że to Nocna Furia. ''-Zaraz umrę, żegnaj świecie. (tak jak było wspomniane na początku przekrzywiony teks to są myśli)'' Zamknęłam oczy ze strachu. Od czekał chwile i nic. Odwracam się, a tam widzę Nocną Furię. Była oczywiście czarna, ale miała piękne oczy, jedno oko było jasno niebieskie, a drugie jasno zielone.Wpatrywała się w mój rysunek z podziwem. po chwili wzięła jakiś patyk i zaczęła rysować coś na ziemi. Kiedy skończyła mogłam zobaczyć co narysowała, to byłam ja. Narysowała dokładne odbicie mnie. -Widzę, że obie mamy talent do rysowania.-Po widziałam uśmiechając się. Smok zaryczała radośnie, co prawdo prawdo podobnie znaczyło to ,,Tak .'' Chciałam ją dotknąć, ale zaczęła na mnie warczeć, więc szybko zabrałam rękę. Przyszła pora obiadu, a ja miałam rybę i parę jabłek. Wzięłam w rękę upieczoną rybę i miałam ją zjeść, ale Nocna Furia wyglądała na głodną. - Proszę weź tą rybę, wyglądasz na głodną, a ja mogę zjeść kilka jabłek. Zbliżyła się do mnie i zaczęła obwąchiwać rybę. Kiedy już otworzyła pysk, żeby ją zjeść, zobaczyłam że mniema zębów. -Ty nie masz zębów, jak ty masz zamiar zjeść tą rybę.-powiedziałam, a wtedy wysunęła swoje zęby. -Ty masz wysuwane zęby.-Powiedziałam jeszcze bardzie zaskoczona niż wcześniej. Dałam jej rybę, zjadła ją smakiem. Ja zjadłam kilka jabłek. Oboje nie na jedliśmy się do syta, ale lepsze to niż nic. Nagle Nocna Furia coś wyczuła i gdzieś pobiegła, a ja za nią. Dobiegliśmy do pola jakiejś trawy, ale innej niż tak zwykła. Smok znaczą się w niej tarzać. ''-Ta niema to jak dobra trawka XD. Dotknęłam tej trawy, była tak mięciutka, że się na niej położyłam. Po dłuższej chwili leżenia zasnęłam, smok zresztą też. Gdy wstałam smok jeszcze spał. Ja zrobiłam sobie wędkę z patyka, sznurka i przywiązałam na końcu robaka. Najtrudniej było znaleźć i schwytać robaki.Kiedy wetka była już gotowa poszła połowić w stawie na wyspie. Złowiłam dużo ryb i jednego węgorza. Zostawiłam sobie parę ryb do upieczenia, a resztę zaniosłam Nocnej Furii. Dałam jej ryby a ona zaczęła na nie warczeć. Nagle węgorz się poruszył, a ona odskoczyła. -Smoki boją się węgorzy?-Powiedziałam zaskoczona kiedy zabierałam węgorza. Kiedy zabrałam już węgorza smok zaczęła jeść. Smok pomógł mi rozpalić ognisko swoją fioletowo plazmą. Kiedy ognisko się już paliło ja upiekłam moje ryby. Po obiedzie trochę mi się nudził. Więc wzięłam kawałek drewna i zaczęłam w nim rzeźbić moim nożykiem, który był w torbie. Miała to być Nocna Furia, ale nie jestem za dobra w rzeźbieniu.Kiedy rzeźbiłam promienie słońca odbijały się od mojego nożyka tworząc światełko na trawię.Kiedy smok zobaczył światełko zaczął je gonić i próbował je złapać. Wyglądał to to komicznie wielki smok goniący małą kropkę. Po zabawie resztę dnia spędziłam na zbierani zapasów jedzenia. Potem zjadłam kolacje i poszłam spać. Kiedy wstałam zjadła kilka jabłek i upiekłam parę ryb dla Nocnej Furii.Gdy smok wstał dałam mu ryby. Kiedy skończył jeść wyciągnęłam rękę w jego kierunku i odwróciłam głowę w drugą stronę. Po chwili poczułam ciepłe smocze łuski. Było to wspaniałe uczucie jakbym nagle połączyła nas jakaś wieź. -Wiesz co? Zawsze mnie ciekawiło jak to jest latać na smoku-Powiedziałam , a ona chyba mnie zrozumiałam. Zaraz posadziła mnie na swój grzbiet i wystartowała z niebywałą prędkością. Leciałyśmy tak szypko, że chyba zaraz spadnę. Nie myliłam się, w pewnym momencie leciałyśmy tak sypko, że nie mogłam się utrzymać i spadłam. Smok nie pozwolił mi wpaść do lodowatej wody i ostatnim momencie mnie złapał. Wróciłam jeszcze na tamtą wyspę, żeby odpocząć i zebrać zapasy na podróż powrotną na Berk. Kiedy już wylądowałam zeszłam z smoka. -Nazwę cię Kira.-powiedziałam głaszcząc ją po głowie. Byłam już zmęczona i poszłam spać. Rano kiedy już wstałam, zjadłam śniadanie i poszłam się spakować i przygotować zapasy jedzenia i wody. Było już południe, a ja stwierdziłam że polecę nocą. Przed podróżą zdrzemnęłam się jeszcze touche. Gdy wstałam było już wieczór spakowałam wszystkie rzeczy i wsiadłam na smoka. -Dobra mała lecimy przed nami długa podróż.-Powiedziałam i wystartowałyśmy. Lecieliśmy wolniej niż przedtem. Po całym dniu lotu dotarłam na Berk. Zostawiłam Kire w Kruczym Urwisku i poszłam do wioski. -A dalej już wiecie co się stało.- Powiedziałam i na tym skończyłam moją opowieść. Sory, że tak długo nie było nexta. Był by trochę wcześniej, bo miałam go napisanego w zeszycie i wystarczyło przepisać, ale miałam dużo nauki więc rozumiecie. PS: Bardzo dziękuje wszystkim za rady. Rozdział 4 Nowe siodło, nowy dom -Mogła byś nam pokazać Kire.-Zapytała Astrid, Która chyba nie wierzyła w moją opowieść, inni chyba też. Gwizdnęłam w dwa palce, a po paru sekundach przyleciała Kira. Teraz to już na pewno wyrzyscy wierzyli. -Ja murze już lecieć, ale wy zostańcie.-powiedziałam wsiadając na smoka. Wyleciałam z akademii i poleciałam do kuźni. Potrzebuje nowego siodła. Miałam mały projekt, ale nie był dokładny wiec, w nie których miejscach miziałam pójść na żywią.Siodło nie źle mi wyszło. Zrobiłam linkę dzięki, której będę mogła sterować i trzymać się by nie spaść.Kiedy siodło było gotowe do kuźni przyszedł czkawka. -Zrobiłaś sobie siodło?-Zapytał zdziwiony czkawka. Tak, w końcu nie tylko ty podtrawisz robić miecze, siodła i inne tego typu rzeczy.-Powiedziałam uśmiechając się z założonymi rekami. -Czkawka musimy porozmawiać. -Niby o czym.- zapytał Czkawka, niewiedzący o co chodzi. -Che się wyprowadzić z naszego domu. -Powiedziałam poważna -Co, czemu?-Zapytał zaskoczony czkawka. -Nasz dom jest za mały dla trzech wikingów i dwóch Nocnych Furii. -A gdzie zamierzasz mieszkać? -Miałam plan wybudować gdzieś domek, tylko nie wiem gdzie. -W wiosce na pewno jest gdzieś miejsce,może nawet niedaleko naszego domu.-Powiedział,a myśl, że mój dom będzie w pobliżu podniosła go na duch. -Tak, ale ja nie chce mieszkać w wiosce, myślałam że by mieszkać na klifie, który jest niedaleko las. -Czemu akurat tam?-Zapytał trochę przygnębiony, że tak daleko. -To piękne miejsce, widok jest wspaniały i jest niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska i Zatoczki, a tam poznałeś Szczerbatka. -Owszem masz racje.-Powiedział już weselszy. Po rozmowie poszliśmy do domu rozmawiają jeszcze o moim nowym Domie.Kiedy już darliśmy na miejsce poszłam do biurka i zrobiłam projekt domu.Kiedy projekt był gotowy poszłam spać.Przyśnił mi się mój dom, był wspaniały.Rano kiedy wstałam zjadłam śniadanie i zapytała Stoika czy mogę wybudować dom, w końcu on jest tu wodzem.Zgodził się. Poleciałam do akademii. Wszyscy już wiedzieli, że chce wybudować dom i chcieli mi pomóc.Zajęło nam to parę dni, ale się udało.Dom był oczywiście drewniany. Jest ozdobiony liniami w kolorach niebieskich i zielonych, tak jak oczy Kiry.Ma dwa pietra. Na dolnym jest kuchnio-jadalnia i salon. oba pokoje nie są duże i są połączone bez drzwiowym przejściem. W kuchnio-jadalni jest niewielki stolik z czterema krzesłami i inne rzeczy które są bardzie kuchenne blat szafki na talerze, miski i sztućce.Jest też szafka gdzie trzymam jedzenie i wod, i małe palenisko gdzie podgrzewam jedzenie.W salonie jest fotel,palenisko takie jak w kuchni tylko większe, stolik i schody prowadzące na górę.Na drugim piętrze był mój pokój i łazienka. Łazienka jest średnich rozmiarów, znajduje się tam wanna, zlew, póła na mydło i toaleta. Mój pokój był największy, jest tam moje łóżka i kamienna płyta dla Kiry. Moje biurko jest z prawej strony pokoju.Na ścianie nad biurkiem wiszą moje rysunki i projekty.W suwicie nad moim łóżkiem jest oko, lubię patrzeć na gwiazdy kiedy nie mogę spać. Kiedy skończyliśmy było już późno więc wszyscy poszliśmy do domów. -No Kira to będzie nasze pierwsza noc w nowym domu.-Powiedziałam leżąc już w łóżku. Kira za ryczała i wypluwając magmę, zakręciła się i ułożyła na kamiennej płynie. Skoro mam święta to przydała by się złożyć życzenia. A więc: Życzę wam wesołych świąt. Żebyście te święta spędzili radośnie z najbliższymi. Że jest już po Wigilia to mam na dzieje, że była pyszna. Mam także nadzieje, że Mikołaj był hojny, a prezenty udane.Oczywiście szczęśliwego nowego roku.Żeby ten rok był jeszcze lepszy niż obecny.A kto wie może w nowym roku spełnią się wasze marzenia. Życzę wam wszystkiego co najlepsze, dużo zdrowia i szczęścia. Rozdział 5 Niezwykłe sny Już wkrótce...